


I remember the boy

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Break Up, Exes, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, mentioned 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Minhyun attends Jihoon and Woojin's wedding. Unexpectedly, Jaehwan, his ex, is also there. They haven't seen each other since the break up six years ago. But something tells them, that doesn't matter because the fire in their eyes are still the same.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I remember the boy

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic based from Adele's We Were Young. This is in the same universe as my OngNiel fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743361), but this happened a few years after that. 
> 
> This was inspired by a drabble I made for @kimmainhwan: https://twitter.com/charmandu27/status/1105261206107971584?s=19
> 
> This was almost good to go yesterday but I changed some parts because of the picture 24hrs released yesterday huhuhhhh: httpss://twitter.com/24hours_J/status/1303652520426835968?s=19
> 
> \--  
> Para kay kemi, lys, at iris  
> Salamat sa muling pagtukoy  
> Sa pagmamahal ko sa MinHwan

_Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move_

Minhyun turns off the engine of his car just as he felt satisfied with his parking. The air conditioning of his car quiets down just as he thought that it’s a bit chilly for a summer night. Perhaps fall is coming soon?

He was able to find a spot in the third basement of the building. He notices that black and white sedans fill the parking space, possibly owned by the guests of tonight’s event.

Becoming the lead for one of the biggest projects of his employer did not give him enough time to wonder and think about today’s possible happenings. Not that he should. But preparations are his thing and it is a bit weird for him to go somewhere he’s even half uncertain of.

Minhyun went straight here, just after he was done in their closed-deal meeting. And thank god, the wedding reception is somewhere nearby. The small victory of making it to the wedding, even if he was late, made him remember the time his boss officially assigned him to the project. After drinking with a few of his closest colleagues in the company, he came home to a textured envelope that was slid under his door. It was the Parks’ wedding invitation. Though busy, he did not think twice in promising the Parks that he will at least attend the wedding reception, if time cannot guarantee his presence in the ceremony.

The seatbelt rolls back smoothly as Minhyun unbuckles himself and unclasps his phone from its holder. The phone unlocks as it recognized his face, opening the navigation app that he used to be guided to the venue. An Instagram notification pops up, telling him that a few of his friends have uploaded some Instagram stories. He taps onto Instagram as soon as he was able to turn down his phone’s brightness. Months ago, you wouldn’t really see Minhyun checking his social media when he’s holding his phone but his recent business have pushed him to develop a habit of checking updates from time to time because his socialization time definitely shut to zero.

A selca from Donghyun is the first update he saw. He is wearing a grey pair of contact lenses, a shade Minhyun has not seen before on him. Normally, he’d comment on it, but since he’s already late to the wedding, he’s just really checking updates. The next image he saw is an update from his sister, showing his cute little niece and her father, sleeping on the playmat. Minhyun smiles before he double taps it. After scrolling through a few more posts, he becomes intrigued with the stories posted by his friends. 

The clip from Seongwu started with a laugh. A laugh too familiar and mismatched to the person central in the video. It was Daniel eagerly smiling at _someone._ After a couple of seconds, the camera pans to the left, showing a playfully annoyed face belonging to none other than Kim Jaehwan. 

_Jaehwan._ He’s here?

Minhyun watches the screen transition to the next story, still from Seongwu. This time, the video focuses on Jaehwan while he tries to impersonate the singer of the popular background song. He’s doing it a bit exaggeratedly so the whole table is just laughing along with him. The next photo-story came from Daniel, updated almost two hours ago with an in-photo text “a rare Pokemon appeared!” The next story is a video clip of Daehwi looking very disturbed at the amount of food Jinyoung is putting in his mouth. Minhyun touched the screen to pause it because he wasn’t sure that he was hearing Jaehwan talking from the background. He restarts the clip again, and confirms the source of the voice. 

To his delight, the next story is fixed on Jaehwan. He is sitting straight and is speaking formally. 

“Oh, thank you for this opportunity to have been interviewed by the Kang Daniel.” Jaehwan emphasized the article before their friend’s name. “And yes, to answer that question, I missed all of you and I am glad to be back in town, for good.” Daniel throws a _Wooo_ at the end of his sentence, along with Daehwi screaming from across the table, “You can’t say ‘no’ to us now, be careful with your words!” Then everybody at the table laughed. 

The next stories play on, but Minhyun’s thoughts are now clouded with the facts that 1) Jaehwan is back, and 2) Jaehwan is back for good. 

Minhyun leans on the steering wheel, breathing a little bit slower than normal. 

The tie around Minhyun’s neck feels a little bit tight. He loosens it and fixes his collar too. He never knew he would be this nervous. It’s not even his wedding. 

He’s nervous to see Jaehwan. To see his friends. To see them interacting. To see how he will fit in the picture. Minhyun is nervous to see Jaehwan in an environment that reminded him so much of what they had before, however distant in the past it was. Their whole college squad is here and only god knows what could transpire tonight. 

_Everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true_

Ballroom C is located at the end of the hall in the second floor of the building. The red carpet is soft under his shoes and uniform chandeliers are lit up. Minhyun thinks of the amount the Parks had to save for such a venue, but then again, both came from old money so the celebration might have been a gift from their parents. The table outside the ballroom designated to settle the guests on their assigned tables is now closed. Only a folded card remains, and it has Minhyun’s name in it. 

Minhyun recalls the time he requested Woojin to do just this so that he would not disturb anything happening inside, once he comes in. Little did he know that the opposite would happen. 

As he finally mounts the courage to open the door, Minhyun hears a voice too familiar to him. It is Jaehwan’s. 

The hair on his nape all stood as he felt the chill in his body—struck with the mere sound of Jaehwan’s voice filling the whole hall as he sang a slow ballad. Minhyun almost submits, almost resigns to the idea that he cannot go through the night without making a fool of himself. He is too weak to resist, like everything that he made sure was kept within him is now being freed. And not only because he cannot hold it in anymore but also because it has piled up and ignored, to the point that it haunts him every now and then.

Jaehwan’s voice captivates him again, like all those years ago, like a spell. In a matter of a few seconds, the recognizable voice brings a thousand memories back to Minhyun’s mind, to Minhyun’s heart. It is as if these notes that Jaehwan is singing magically untangled all the unprocessed feelings he’s had after he broke up with him.

The night has just started for him and he’s already feeling dizzy with so much to process. Six years and Minhyun has not let go of Jaehwan, and he still _feels_ for him.

A child almost bumps into him, as Minhyun’s eyes are glued to the stage. There he is, in the flesh. The man he hasn’t seen in what feels like a thousand years. Minhyun’s entrance to the ballroom was quiet, but damn, Jaehwan’s entry to his life once again surely made a sound. Bullshit, it made a fucking loud bang. 

The knowledge of Jaehwan’s presence is not new, of course. He’s seen his friends’ updates on social media. But that didn’t mean he was ever ready to face him, to actually see him. He wasn’t ready for the emotions--the gladness, the sadness, and all its in-betweens. The memories it will uncover, and the feelings he will still try to deny. 

At the stage, Jaehwan continues to sing. His eyes are closed, pouring every effort on the notes. He is wearing an all-white suit, with a noticeable ribbon on the chest. He looks dashing even if his hair is a bit long. Minhyun never really saw Jaehwan style his hair like this, with a split on his bangs, showing a glimpse of his forehead. In his direction are their friends, Jihoon and Woojin, merrily slow dancing to the music. A dim yellow light is focused on the couple, while a small spotlight shines on Jaehwan. Minhyun sees nothing else and hears nothing else.

After the initial shock in Minhyun’s mind, the lyrics of the song finally registers to him. 

Minhyun whispers the lyrics along with the singer, breath taken away by how calm Jaehnwan’s voice is making him feel. _I just wanna see, I just wanna see how beautiful you are._ Such perfect words to describe this moment. 

He cannot run anymore. He’ll face him when he gets the chance. For old times’ sake. For closure. 

With all that is clouding his mind, Minhyun sighs and accepts: He is home. Jaehwan is home. 

_But if by chance you're here alone  
Can I have a moment  
Before I go?_

In the middle of thinking, someone taps Minhyun’s shoulder and wakes him from his daze. It was Jinyoung, a friend from university he used to hang out with a lot until five months ago, when Jinyoung was assigned outside of Manila. 

“Hyung, you just came?” Jinyoung flashes a wide smile and pulls him in a one-arm hug. 

“Yeah, sorry. I was in a meeting until late.” Minhyun scratches his nape as he explains.

Jinyoung nods at his statement. “It’s okay hyung. I’m glad you missed how cheesy Jihoon and Woojin are. I almost puked.” He laughs after his comment. “Go get some food with me. Do you know where you are seated? Because we don’t have a space in our table. Well, you can take Jaehwan’s seat in the meantime since he’s singing up there. He’ll be there for quite a while.” Jinyoung pauses. “I think.” 

Minhyun hesitates for a second, only to decline Jinyoung’s offer. He reasons that the seat he got was very convenient and near the buffet table. He promises to sit with them after, though. 

“Just get some food with me, then.” Jinyoung squeezes Minhyun’s right arm gently, as if to say that he understands why Minhyun rejected his offer. Jinyoung drags Minhyun to the area where the buffet is and forces him to listen to the recap of the “cheesiest wedding ever,” enumerating the things Ji and Woojin told each other during their vows. Minhyun cheers up to hear it, especially as it takes everything off in his mind for a while. 

After getting a variety of food (mostly meat), Jinyoung walks Minhyun to his table “so I know where to find you later”. 

The velvet chair Minhyun sits on is soft. He shallowly bowed to the others in the table, to excuse his late appearance. They were talking amongst themselves, so he was a bit sorry for disrupting anything. 

When Minhyun finished his dinner, everyone started clapping in time, as Jaehwan’s version of Musiq Soulchild’s Dontchange comes to an end. The grooms separate and start dancing with their mothers-in-law as Jaehwan begins singing Dream. 

The scene in front delights him. It makes him breathless. It reminds him of the first time he heard Jaehwan sing. During that time, they’ve only known each other for only a week as they were introduced to each other by Woojin and Jihoon. Woojin is a high school classmate of his while Jihoon is Jaehwan’s. It was one time when Woojin and Jihoon invited both of them to their organization’s dance showcase. They were applicants at that time, so they also needed to sell some tickets while they prepared for the whole show. 

The place it was held in was a bit dark, Minhyun got his first impression of hiphop dancing through this occasion--the speakers were loud, the walls were decorated with neon tapes, and most of them were wearing baggy clothes. You could pick out Minhyun and Jaehwan anytime because they just look so _plain_ and different from the other guests. 

The emcee used a megaphone instead of a microphone, and though it is too loud for Minhyun’s ears, he enjoyed it at the moment. Kim Jaehwan beside him seems to be enjoying it too. When the emcee asked for someone to perform “anything” because they were still fixing something in the backstage after the third group’s performance, the crowd went still. Jihoon came out from the backstage and whispered to the emcee. The emcee smiled, pointed in their direction, and shone a flashlight to Jaehwan’s chest.

“You! Mr. Jaehwan?” 

“Yeah?”

“Your friend says you can sing, will you sing for us for a bit so we could buy some time?”

Minhyun looked at him. Jaehwan looked confused yet he still nodded to the emcee. He walked towards the makeshift stage and glanced back to Minhyun and smiled at him. That was the first time Jaehwan took his breath away; and the second time happened not too short after when he began singing Bruno Mars’ Talking to the Moon. 

He doesn’t really know how to explain how he’s feeling right now. Minhyun poked on his food and ate bit by bit, lost in his thoughts. Six years is a long while. And he’s pretty sure life moved on for him. He switched jobs, got promoted, dated here and there, and picked up new hobbies and interests. What didn’t happen in these six years, possibly though, is for him to completely forget the happiness he felt while he and Jaehwan were still together. When they broke up, it was okay for him to remember these things, this particular feeling because for him, it is what makes his soul grow, after all. What he cannot do, however, is stop himself from wishing he had not done what he’s done before.

After he has finished his food, he overheard the next table praising the wedding singer just as Jaehwan sings Truly, Madly, Deeply. “Uwa, the singer’s English pronunciation is really good. I wonder if he trained for that.” 

Minhyun supplies an answer in his mind, _Well, that’s why he left._

Minhyun looks down to his lap, feeling a bit uneasy. He admits that tonight, when he was supposed to be celebrating the union of his friends, he is reminiscing some of his moments with Jaehwan. Moments gone forever. Moments that are confusing his mind to at least _try again._

They were so young back then, fools, some may say. Minhyun knows that the feelings are still there, however left untouched they were. But are feelings enough? Six years may have done so much to them. He isn’t sure if they’re still the same people in each other’s eyes. Hell, he’s doesn’t even know if Jaehwan will ever look at him again.

But though they were still too young to even know what love is, Minhyun knows exactly what it feels like, looks like, tastes like, smells like, and sounds like. Everything Minhyun felt when they were still together were _real_ because it was Jaehwan who taught him the small gap that differentiates sincerity from genuineness. Despite both of their shortcomings and flaws, they were there for each other. They were each other’s safe place.

It was easy to know him, fall in love with him, and stay in love with him. 

He became everything he hoped for to stay. And yet he pushed him away. 

_'Cause I've been by myself all night long  
Hoping you're someone I used to know_

Minhyun feels his phone vibrate. The name registers as his second superior so Minhyun dashes for the balcony for a quieter environment. The call goes on for a few minutes, as his senior clarifies some things for the accounting department. He sighs in relief after the call.

He breathes in the sight before him: the buildings are lit up, the cars are going their own ways, and the people—endless people living their own lives. He has lived his life in the city. Familiar as it may seem, there will always be a cordial space in his heart that will belong somewhere else. Though he did not dare find it, it does not mean he hasn’t longed for it.

When he turns around, he finds Jaehwan leaning on the rails, jaws relaxed and shoulders square. Minhyun was taken aback. He looks so good in white and his suit hugs his form perfectly. The moon is only their light. Jaehwan turns to face him, his eyes are dark and inquisitive, as if he has an agenda for the evening. Minhyun’s mouth almost gapes, unprepared and averse to this encounter. It is too close and too soon. Six years wasn’t enough to prepare him for this moment. How could he look so painfully beautiful?

“You look…” Minhyun pauses as he wets his lips in an attempt to buy more time to gather his thoughts. “Alright.” 

Jaehwan looks amused. Surely, it was not what he planned to be his first words to Jaehwan. Not that he has actively imagined this moment. No. for Minhyun, imagining the future, or any other what ifs, is a waste of energy. This, however, cost him this consequence—of this moment becoming imperfect and just plain ridiculous. They have spent a big part of their lives together and this… this is how he welcomes him back. This should not be anybody’s first words towards their ex. Minhyun mentally disapproves of himself, that he didn’t even pretend. But then, he realizes, that pretending couldn’t really have taken him anywhere much safer.

Jaehwan takes his eyes back to looking at the city. His eyes are reflecting the multitude of colors. Minhyun dares to glance at him once more because he feels like their initial conversation should not have had ended that way. He immediately regrets taking a glance as he couldn’t help but be reminded that he is still deeply, very much so, in love with him.

“Hmm?” Jaehwan smiles innocently at him. A smile that, Minhyun noticed, did not reach the other’s eyes. 

Honestly, Minyun cannot think of anything to say to him. Nothing good, nothing even something stupid. Who would’ve thought that six years is still not enough to muster up anything? Has he really pushed everything under the rug? 

It took a few quiet seconds for Minhyun to finally say something. “The song you sang earlier.” 

“Which one?” Jaehwan answers excitedly, maybe a little fast for someone whom he hasn’t talked to in such a long time. Minhyun didn’t even get the chance to finish his thought. Jaehwan looks down to his shoes with a smirk, looking like someone who was caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing—like hoping your ex will get back with you, or something. The scene in front of Minhyun confused him for a moment, arguing with himself if Jaehwan was smiling because of his question or his supposed answer. 

“I Melt With You.” Minhyun continues. Another pause. “Did they request it?” 

“Oh,” Jaehwan’s cheeks are a little pinkish. “That one was a personal addition.” Jaehwan finishes, a hint of satisfaction could be heard from his voice.

Minhyun’s head is spinning. “Do you…”

Jaehwan admits even without finishing the question. And for a second, it felt like they were back in university when Jaehwan would always, always finish Minhyun’s sentences. “Yes, of course.” The confidence in Jaehwan’s eyes falters, as if he’s regretting a bit of the eagerness in his voice. Minhyun notices this, of course. Allowing him to loosen up a bit. Jaehwan clears his throat before spelling it out. “If you were to ask if I remember the movie where it was from, of course, I remember it.”

“Just the movie?” Minhyun directs, a bit courageous for him if you ask him about this in the future. He does not know what had gotten in him as he’s only had two flutes of champagne. 

The younger inches a bit to him, almost naturally if it weren’t for the small amount of tension Minhyun cannot let go off since he decided to perceive that Jaehwan also wanted to talk. “Just the movie? No. No, of course not.” Jaehwan fixes something in his hair while he leads on. “I remember myself waiting for you behind the cafeteria, and you proposing to climb over the wall. It was…”

“Our second anniversary.” Minhyun fills.

_I was so scared to face my fears  
Nobody told me that you'd be here  
And I swear you moved overseas  
That's what you said, when you left me_

Jaehwan giggles and Minhyun swears it is like Jaehwan he met in collegei is back. Specific scenarios fly in his mind.“

By the way,” Jaehwan starts. “I came out here because they were saying that the photobooth will close in a while. They told me to tell you…if ever you want a souvenir. Or something.”

Minhyun’s brows furrow. Assessing if this is seriously the reason they’re talking right now. It was a bad excuse for Jaehwan to talk to him, or maybe it was their friends who pushed for him to do this. He puts his annoyance aside to ride onto the conversation.

“Shall we take one together?” Minhyun thanks the champagne in his mind. “We never really had a selca together.”

Jaehwan agrees. “Okay, but I have to leave after.”

“Oh, you have another appointment?”

“Not really. It’s…” Jaehwan looks away from Minhyun. “It’s personal.”

“Hmm,” Minhyun shrugs it off. “Let’s go then?” Jaehwan reaches out to hold onto him and Minhyun catches his hand on his.

As they go back inside the venue, one whole table is peeking at them. They immediately let go of each other’s hand. Minhyun thinks it was muscle memory. And it pains him a little, to concede to the fact that even his body cannot forget how good it was to have Jaehwan beside him again. They look at each other with worry. Minhyun worries because he doesn’t want to make the other feel uncomfortable.

They stroll across the hall without looking back at their friends who are probably so curious with what happened outside. Jaehwan enters the booth first, and Minhyun followed. The brightness of the small space emphasized how good looking both of them are. Minhyun even hears Jaehwan gasp when they looked at their reflection on the screen.

Minhyun’s navy blue suit matched well with his skin tone. The open collar complimented his collar bones well. Jaehwan almost immediately looks at the man beside him, as if confirming that everything he’s seeing is real. Minhyun looks back at him and a pink splash paints Jaehwan’s cheeks once more. It’s so cute that Minhyun almost gushed over it, but thankfully he is able to stop himself.

Not one of them started the camera setup. They were just looking at each other on the screen, hearts beating almost at the same time.

Minhyun quietly begs him. “Stay.”Jaehwan looks at Minhyun’s eyes in awe. This time, not through the screen.

“Stay. I know it seems to be the one word I did not say to you when you left before but… Hear me. I’m saying it now.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widen. Both of them know his words are sincere. Minhyun panics in Jaehwan’s silence.

“I mean, for… tonight. For old time’s sake? Maybe, we could enjoy the night together?” All of Minhyun’s words sound like questions. Questions Jaehwan didn’t really give an answer to. He just pushed the button to start the photobooth.

Everything went by fast. They even exited without talking to each other. So they wait for the pictures to finish printing outside of the booth.

Minhyun is the one who takes the print from the slot. There were four frames in total. They were a bit tense in the first frame, but their smiles were still real, at least. Minhyun noticed the tension after taking the shot so for the next frame, he put his hand on Jaehwan’s nape, arm half embracing the other’s back. Minhyun leaned closer to Jaehwan for the third frame and the camera takes the shot when Jaehwan was just looking at him in utter disbelief. For the final frame, the camera caught the exact time when Jaehwan closed his eyes and landed a peck on Minhyun’s cheeks.

This was his answer to Minhyun’s plea.

If this was just also muscle memory, then damn. Minhyun thinks he will never have the energy and the will to move on.

_Let me photograph you in this light  
In case it is the last time  
That we might be exactly like we were  
Before we realized  
We were sad of getting old  
It made us restless_

Minhyun is taken back to that one horrible month. It was July, a few days before Minhyun’s birthday. Jaehwan was waiting for him in their shared apartment. He remembers feeling numb, almost casual, to the fact that Jaehwan is leaving the country. Uncertainty enveloped their future so he chose just to push him away.

He will never forget Jaehwan’s pleading eyes. They were red from all the fighting and crying. To Jaehwan’s credit, he actually wanted to stay in the relationship even if he was going away. During this time, they were already dating for almost five years. Jaehwan pleaded to Minhyun to allow themselves to stay in love, no matter how far their distance from each other is.

Jaehwan devised a blueprint, a route they can take, whenever things get rough. Minhyun didn’t appreciate it at that time. He was just hurt that he was being left behind. No matter how much Jaehwan emphasized the possible simplicity of the arrangement. He was so stubborn. But a week before he left, Jaehwan agreed to Minhyun. Something Minhyun didn’t really know he wanted—he didn’t know that in the matter of resisting the idea of them far away from each other would actually bring Jaehwan to settle on ending things. It was what Minhyun was pointing out at that time, that he even initiated the talk about breaking up, not really realizing the big tendency for the other to let go. He was too careful of himself, that in the process, he lost the one and only safe thing in his life.

Minhyun didn’t even go to the airport to see him off. It was a mutual decision in their case, but it will always be Minhyun who regrets it the most. Not that he will admit it to anyone, even to himself.

Perhaps Minhyun never figured out how much he misses Jaehwan not because he doesn’t—but because he did not want to. He did not want to deal with the fact that they were separated; and that he was the one who gave up and pushed him away. Blaming himself wasn’t how he coped with their break up. It was more like a repulse. A denial. 

_And a part of me keeps holding on  
Just in case it hasn't gone  
'Cause I still care  
Do you still care?_

Minhyun and Jaehwan walk back to where their friends were seated. Daehwi eyes them as Jaehwan helps the other get one vacant chair from the other table so Minhyun could sit with them. Daniel, on the other hand, is just smiling at them.

The table is still in chaos, but everyone is trying hard not to bring up anything related to the Minhyun-Jaehwan topic. Minhyun doesn’t know if they’re being nice, supportive, or sensitive. The thought that Jaehwan might have even briefed them to shut up when they come back even comes to Minhyun’s mind.

Jaehwan decides to stay, after all. The newly-weds visited their table after a few moments and Minhyun gave them tight hugs and congratulated the both of them. The table is filled with so much laughter when both Daniel and Seongwu imitated how they gave their vows.

The night is almost ending and Woojin took center stage again. He takes the microphone, tests it out, and begins saying his thank yous to everyone who came, and to Jihoon, too, of course. Jinyoung was right when he said that they get very cheesy, when they start looking at each other’s eyes.

Jaehwan leans on Minhyun’s side and whispers to him, “Sorry, I kissed you. I didn’t know.”

Minhyun leans closer. “Didn’t know what?”

“That you’re taken.” Minhyun follows Jaehwan’s line of sight and he sees where Jaehwan is staring—the ring on his right hand.

Minhyun didn’t have the strength to reply to him so silence ensued between them again. The tension is undeniable, that Minhyun blurts out something he should’ve kept to himself. Looking at the Parks in front of the hall, he murmurs, “You used to look at me like that.” Minhyun motions to the Parks. “That could’ve been us, you know.” A sigh follows after his claim.

“Not really.” Jaehwan answers.

Minhyun loses the little hope he has about the two of them. Maybe it’s time to let go?

Jaehwan whispers under his breath, once more, as he leans closer to Minhyun to make sure nobody else could hear him. “We’d do it in a garden, for sure.”

Minhyun frowns at the admission as he pulls himself back to see Jaehwan’s face more clearly. He couldn’t place if Jaehwan is joking with him, teasing him, or making him regret more. Minhyun is clueless about what happened in Jaehwan’s six years without him—he doesn’t know what the kiss in the photobooth was for, nor the subtle agreement to stay the night.

Jaehwan shifts his attention back to the couple giggling in front of them. After a while, Minhyun finds the urge to reach for Jaehwan’s hand under the table. And so that’s what he did. Jaehwan looks back at him, confusion can be seen on his handsome face. Jaehwan looks down at his hand as he feels something metal and cold touch it.

“I was supposed to give it to you in the airport, before you left. But I couldn’t find it in me to see you go.”

“Minhyunnie.” Jaehwan melts as he realizes that it is the ring Minhyun was wearing earlier.

“I never dreamt for us to be over. And it’s unfair because I know that being apart killed you as much as it killed me.”

Jaehwan’s eyes shine as they look at him. “Well, I’m back now, aren’t I?”

Minhyun tightens his grip on Jaehwan’s hand as he smiles. Their fingers intertwine perfectly. “Welcome home.” Six years isn’t a time they could take back, but they have their entire lifetime to catch up, in more ways than one.

Autumn has definitely come. 

_You still look like a movie  
You still sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young  
_

**Author's Note:**

> #minhwanendgame!!!
> 
> prompts, rants, etc--> @charmandu27


End file.
